A Bit of Dessert
by NiciGold
Summary: Kagome enters her bedroom after a refreshing shower. A familiar song begins to play and she loses all control starting the dance to the beat. What will happen when Inuyasha walks into such 'entertainment'. ONE SHOT KxI


**Hey everyone!**

**Okie dokie then well this is my first one shot! Hope you like it :)**

**I had fun writing this one and the song used in this story is Carry Out by Timberland and Justin Timberlake**

Kagome pranced into her room and turned on her radio after her hot shower. She felt so refreshed after that bath. "_That did the trick"_ she thought. She toweled dried her hair and put on her underwear followed by a pair of Victoria Secret shorts which ended right by her bottom. _Hmm it is kinda short but its not like anyone is here, mom and grandpa went to the market and Souta went by a friend so it's not like anyone is seeing me._Before Kagome went to her chest of drawers to put on a t-shirt a very familiar song came onto the air waves.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG," she screamed while running to the radio to raise the volume. Moving her hips she began to sway to the hypnotic beats of the song while singing to the lyrics.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to go up the stairs of the Higurashi residence, quite happy with the treat in his hand. When he came through Kagome's window she was not there. He sat on the floor waiting on her but his stomach began to growl._I'm hungry! I wonder if there is any food in this place?_ He proceeded to the place called the 'kitchen' to see if there was anything there for him to eat. He finally found a tub on the table. He opened it and found something brown staring at him. Curious, he dipped his finger and realized that the substance was quite cold. He then scooped up a bit on his finger and licked the substance. A nice flavor hit his mouth and he sighed in happiness. _What is this heavenly thing?_Without a thought he picked up the tub and headed up the stairs.

As he drew nearer to the door he heard a noise from the inside. A low bass of some sort. Being the hanyou that he is, he thought that someone was breaking into the room. Quickening his step, he opened the door to confront the burglar. What he saw made him gape like a fish. Before him was Kagome dancing in the shortest pants he has ever seen and sporting some 'thing' covering her chest. (A/N. hehe she forgot to put on her top). She was swaying her hips all the while singing with her eyes closed to the noise present in her room.

_Baby, you looking fire hot  
I have you open all night like you IHop  
I take you home baby let you keep me company  
You gimme some of you, I give you some of me  
You look good, baby must taste heavenly  
I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe_

_So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you  
I just can't get enough I got to drive through  
Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night  
Have it your, way, foreplay  
Before I feed your appetite  
Let me get my ticket baby, let me get in line  
I can tell the way you like, baby, super size  
Hold on, you got yours, let me get mines  
I ain't leaving until they turn over the closed sign  
Check it_

He could not believe that she could move her body in such a seductive manner. Inside of him something was building up, something primal that may be quite dangerous, well for Kagome at least. He then witnessed her heading to the bed picking up a hat and a cane from behind the bed. She then placed the hat on her head so that it covered her eyes, and held the cane firmly between her hands. She swung her body lower and lower to the floor and then pushed her bottom outwards to return to her feet. (A/N BOOTY DANCING!) She continued singing.

_Take my order cause your body like a carry out  
Let me walk it to your body til you hear me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Take my order cause your body like a carry out  
Let me walk it to your body until this light out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out. _

_Number one, I'll take two number threes  
That's a whole out of you and a side of me  
Now is a full of myself to want you full me  
And if its room for dessert then I want a piece  
Baby get my order right, no errors  
Imma touch you in all the right areas  
I can feed you, you can feed me  
Girl deliver that to me, come see me  
Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night  
Have it your, way, foreplay  
Before I feed your appetite  
Do you like it well done, cause I do it well  
Cause I'm well seasoned if you couldn't tell  
Now let me walk it to your body until you hear me out  
And turn me on, my baby, don't you cut me out  
Say_

With each movement he watched, his eyes got more and more clouded with lust and his control was dwindling with each second passing by. He had to clutch onto the tub in his hand so he would not jump on the girl who was entertaining him without even knowing. Once again she dipped low, shaking her bottom in a rather fast manner that made his mind go wild.

_Take my order cause your body like a  
Let me walk into your body til you hear me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Take my order cause your body like a carry out  
Let me walk into your body until this lights out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out_

_What's your name? What's your number?  
I'm glad I came, can you take my order?  
What's your name? Girl, what's your number?  
I'm glad I came, can you take my order?  
Come over here (what's your name?)  
Come closer (what's your number?)  
I'm over here (I'm glad I came)  
A little closer (can you take my order?)  
Come over here (what's your name?)  
Come closer (what's your number?)  
I'm over here (I'm glad I came)  
A little closer (can you take my order?)_

He could not take it anymore. Her movements were sending him off the charts. All his self control was totally gone and all he wanted to do was hold her and………he could not finish the thought as Kagome slapped her booty, sending something of his standing straight up like a soldier.

_Take my order cause your body like a carry out  
Let me walk into your body til you hear me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Take my order cause your body like a carry out  
Let me walk into your body until this lights out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Take my order cause your body like a carry out  
Let me walk into your body t'il you hear me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out_

_Take my order cause your body like a carry out  
Let me walk into your body until this lights out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out  
Don't you cut me out!_

As the song ended Kagome sighed in happiness she then turned around and gasped.

* * *

"OH_ MY GOD! HOW LONG WAS HE THERE?????"_ she thought frantically. As the song died, she turned around to see a certain hanyou before her, clutching onto an ice-cream tub. What made her eyes widen though was his eyes, which showed so much lust it was frightening. She kind of liked the look he was showing her actually. He began to walk towards her, a small smirk forming on his face. With each step he took forward, Kagome took one backward.

"Now, now Kagome I had no idea you could move like that," he said huskily.

"Well umm….you know….everyone has surprises," she stammered, laughing shakily.

"Yes, yes indeed, surprise surprise….I do like a surprise," he drawled.

Kagome suddenly tripped on the foot of the bed and fell onto it. In a flash Inuyasha was above her pinning her hands to the bed. Blushing frantically Kagome stammered,

"I-Inuyasha, w-what are you d-doing?"

"Hmmmmmm just going to taste something sweet," he said while tracing one finger down her chest stopping at the valley of her breasts.

"W-WHAT??? Wai-" but before Kagome could resist, he placed his lips upon her ravishing her with all his might.

In the background, the radio started to play **Candy Man by Christina Aguilera**. _How fitting, _Kagome thought as she wrapped her hands around his neck, drowning in the waves of pleasure she was feeling.

**YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kk well its done**

**Tell me what u think my ppl!!!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :)**


End file.
